banjotooiefandomcom-20200214-history
Stop 'n' Swop
The Secrets of Stop 'n' Swop Before Banjo-Tooie was to be released, Rareware had to tell Nintendo about all the hidden features in the game to get them approved. One feature was called Stop 'n' Swop, which allowed the player to collect Stop 'n' Swop items in Banjo-Kazooie, and then transfer them over to Banjo-Tooie by pulling out the B-K cartridge while the Nintendo 64 was still on, and putting in the B-T cartridge within 10 seconds. Then the Stop 'n' Swop items would be available in Banjo-Tooie for use in the game. There were 7 Stop 'n' Swop items, 6 different colored mystery eggs, and one ice key. The mystery eggs could be hatched in Heggy the Hen's Egg Shed and secret moves and multiplayer characters could be found inside. The ice key could be used to open the Ice Door in Hailfire Peaks Icy Side to find the Mega Glowbo in order to unlock Dragon Kazooie from Humba Wumba in Pine Grove. Unfortunately, Nintendo was not at all thrilled about this glitch Rareware had discovered, and made Rareware remove it immediately. Players were forever confused about the secret Stop 'n' Swop items that they could never seem to find. What was even worse was that you could physically see the Ice Key in Wozza's Cave at Freezeezy Peak, but you could never get it. Stop 'n' Swops Grand Entrance When Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie became available on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace for 1200 Microsoft Points, they started selling instantly. It was later found that in Banjo-Tooie at the original spots with the 3 B-K Cartridges that contained 2 eggs and the ice key, no longer contained any of those. People were stumped on how exactly to get the ice key then, as was I. Only the people who had also bought Banjo-Kazooie knew the solution to this problem. The Stop 'n' Swop feature had been brought back! Now, all the rooms that contained the 6 Mystery Eggs and the room that held the Ice Key were accessible. The items could be collected, and when they were, a S'n'N Icon would show up on the picture of all the users game files in Banjo-Tooie. Once collected, the player could go to Heggy's Egg Shed and hatch all 6 of the eggs, unlocking gamer pictures, exclusive themes, moves such as the Skinny Bird Bash, the multiplayer Jinjo character, and the Homing Eggs cheat. With the ice key, they could go to the Glitter Gulch Mine Waterfall Cavern, swim underwater through the small cave that linked to Hailfire Peaks Icy Side, and unlock the Ice Door, collect the Mega Glowbo, take it to Humba Wumba in Pine Grove, and transform Kazooie the Red-Crested Breegull into Dragon Kazooie! There are also a few Stop 'n' Swop items to be found in Banjo-Tooie that supposedly unlock parts crates in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. I am not yet 100% sure about this because I haven't bought B-K: N & B yet, but I plan to in the near future. I really hope this Stop 'n' Swop guide helped some people get the eggs and get their questions answered about the feature. If anyone still has any questions about it, you know how to contact me.